musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Run to Me
"Run to Me" is a song by the Bee Gees. It was the lead single and released in 7 July 1972[1] and first track on the group's 1972 album To Whom It May Concern. There is also a promotional video for this song filmed in black and white. Written by Barry, Robin and Maurice Gibb. Lead vocals by Barry Gibb on the verses and Robin Gibb on the chorus. "Run to Me" saw the Bee Gees return to the UK Top 10 after a three year absence, climbing to #9 while in the US it reached #16. The first Bee Gees single without drummer Geoff Bridgford as he left the band in January that year. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Run_to_Me_(Bee_Gees_song)# hide *1 Writing and recording *2 Chart performance *3 Cover versions *4 References *5 External links Writing and recordinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Run_to_Me_(Bee_Gees_song)&action=edit&section=1 edit Robin Gibb recalls on The Mail on Sunday in 1 November 2009: We wrote this is at our manager Robert Stigwood's house in Beverly Hills. He was a great visionary and championed our beliefs and chemistry as brothers. Lyrically, this song chronicles the wishes of a man who longs to be noticed by a broken-hearted girl.[2] If ever the woman got rain in her heart, someone has hurt and torn her apart the singer is unwise to open her eyes to love him. The singer told the woman to run to him whenever she lonely and when she needs a shoulder and the woman need someone older like him when a woman is in the cold but she has no companion on that place as the singer says to woman that run to him.[3] "Run to Me" was recorded in 12 April 1972 at London's IBC Studios same day as "Bad Bad Dreams" and "Please Don't Turn Out The Lights". It was very much in the mold of the last two successful singles, "Don't Wanna Live Inside Myself" and "My World". The song has a straight verse-chorus number with vocal by both Barry and Robin. Maurice sings in a very low key along with Robin in the chorus which is barely audible, something he rarely did in concert when they performed this song.[4] Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Run_to_Me_(Bee_Gees_song)&action=edit&section=2 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Run_to_Me_(Bee_Gees_song)&action=edit&section=3 edit ;1970s *1972: Johnny Mathis on his album Song Sung Blue. *1972: Sarah Vaughan on her album Feelin' Good. *1973: Jerry Vale on his album Alone Again Naturally. *1973: Brenda Lee from her album Brenda. *1977: Marie Osmond on her album This Is the Way That I Feel. ;1980s *1985: Barry Manilow and Dionne Warwick on the album Finder of Lost Loves.[5] *1985: Anita Meyer and Lee Towers made it a top 10 hit late 1985. ;2000s *2000: Oscar de la Hoya from his 2000 self-titled album, his version peaked at number twenty-three on the Adult Contemporary, while the Spanish version "Ven a Mi" peaked at number one on the Hot Latin Songs chart. *2006: Matthew Sweet and Susanna Hoffs included a version on their CD Under the Covers, Vol. 1, a collaboration featuring covers of some of their favourite songs from the 1960s and 1970s. *2007: the Dutch version of Ugly Betty saw its main character mocking the song in duet with her close friend Niek (dressed as the bespectacled Towers) singing through bananas. Category:1972 singles